Recipe For Disaster
by Megamafan16
Summary: Four-parter in the style of the Miss Power Movie! (Words: Ingredient, Soldier, Siege, Cuisine) WordGirl, the 7th Doctor, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and some U.N.I.T. soldiers team up to fight The Butcher, Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, Dr. Two-Brains...and an alien cookbook? Can the day be saved in time for Thanksgiving? Tune in to find out!
1. Part 1 word: Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl or Doctor Who (they are owned by PBS and BBC respectively)

Note: This story is designed to be in the format used by 'The Rise Of Miss Power.' Also, this assumes that WordGirl takes place between 'Battlefield' and 'The Wedding of River Song.'

Also, this features Sylvester McCoy's (Seventh) Doctor, and The Brigadier as played by Nicholas Courtney (RIP).

* * *

Hidden in the countryside of the United Kingdom, far away from prying eyes, lay a very special building. To the untrained eye, it looked like an old country mansion. But then the camouflaged guards become noticed, and it becomes apparent: This is the temporary secret headquarters for a top-secret division of the army: The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or as they liked to refer to themselves, U.N.I.T. A long-standing organization, with a reputation for stopping threats to the entire earth in their tracks. While they were only here because Miss Power tore up their old base, and waiting for a replacement to be installed (there was talk about it being under the Tower of London), there was never a day that U.N.I.T. wasn't ready to fight.

Today, however, they were not fighting; rather, they were being visited. A proud, elderly man pulled up to the building in his car, and raised his little cap. Instantly, all the soldiers came out of hiding, and gave him a salute.

"Please," the man said, "I'm retired. Don't expect any commands from me, I'm just here to advise Mrs. Bambera."

The soldiers didn't bar his way as he entered the building, and hung up his coat near the wall. A dark-skinned woman in a soldier's uniform was waiting for him just around the corner. "I see you got my message, sir."

"Yes I did...say, is that a reference to my knighthood, or..."

"It's whatever you want it to be."

"Thank you, Brigadier Bambera."

Soon, Mrs. Bambera led the man into her office, and they sat down on opposite sides of the desk. "So," the man asked, "How is your time as Brigadier of the England Branch?"

"Terrible, sir. And I'm not just referring to the Terrible Zodin – these days are either quiet, or too much for the men to handle. And as for our scientific advisors...we've gone through five the last year alone!"

The man laughed. "I think you're expecting too much of them: No one can be as good as the Doctor. Still, explains why you came to me for help...with what, exactly?"

Instead of explaining, Mrs. Bambera handed the man a map. He looked over it, saying: "Hmm...Hmm...Interesting indeed...say, why aren't there any of our bases anywhere near this area?"

"The others are dragging their feet because, supposedly, the area's already protected. You ever heard of WordGirl?"

The man raised his eyebrows: "Can't say I have...got a file?"

"That cabinet over there." said Bambera, pointing to a file cabinet in the corner; "Put together by the Doctor himself."

"Good, I could use a thorough report." said the man, as he opened the cabinet and browsed through it's contents: "Weeping Angels, Weevils, Wirrn...Aha! WordGirl!"

He read aloud: "Twelve-year-old girl from Planet Lexicon, possesses super-speed, super-strength, flight, and super-vocabulary...accompanied by monkey sidekick called 'Captain Huggyface'...adopted by human parents under assumed name (omitted for her privacy)... fights supervillains such as Mr. Big, Dr. Two-Brains, The Butcher, and others. Recently fought off alien criminal 'Miss Power,' and banished her from earth...Wait – she's the one who ended the Miss Power incident?"

"From what I've heard, sir." nodded Bambera.

"Well, I must say she sounds like my kind of person already!" the man remarked as he closed the file. "I can see why the other branches aren't doing anything...Question is, why isn't _she_ doing anything about _this_?" He then pointed back to the map.

"That's what's got _me_ concerned as well." said Brigadier Bambera. "I think she just doesn't know about it yet...and might never find out, until it's too late."

"Can't have that happen."

"No, sir. I have some men and vehicles ready to go there...but we can't spare any commanders, since we're tied up rooting out the Chameleons who've crashed onto earth."

"...So, you _don't_ just want me for advice then."

Bambera nodded, and produced a familiar hat. One with the U.N.I.T. badge sewed onto it. "I won't ask you to do it if you don't want to..."

The man raised his hand, prompting Bambera to stop. "It's fine. Doesn't sound like that much of a problem anyway. I think I can handle it." And then, he took the hat, and put it on his head.

"Good to have you back, Sir Lethbridge-Stewart...or may I call you Brigadier again?"

Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart sighed. "Might as well." And Brigadier Bambera saluted him.

* * *

WordGirl and Doctor Who in...

RECIPE FOR DISASTER!

**Narrator: Listen for the words: 'Soldier,' 'Siege,' 'Cuisine,' and 'Ingredient.'**

* * *

**Thanksgiving day's coming up! Every single member of the Botsford family, from all over the country, will be dropping by our hero's house to have a fantastic feast!...if only they can get it prepared.**

"You said it!" said an exhausted Becky Botsford, lounging in the TV room couch. "We've got so much of our family coming over, that we have to start preparing the ingredients for the food at least a day in advance!"

"BECKY!" Mr. Botsford called from the kitchen: "We're all out of egg whites, anchovies, and toothpaste!"

Becky sighed. "And Beans a la Botsford is on the menu."

**Is it a special year?**

"No, Dad just loves making that particular cuisine... and I can never figure out why!"

"You don't?" said Mr. Botsford as he poked his head out from behind the wall, a chef's hat on his head and a strand of pasta hanging from his ear. "Well, I'll tell you why I'm doing it _this_ year at least: I've made a special modification to the recipe, and I really want Bampy's approval on it!"

"Really?" Becky asked, confused. "What's the new ingredient?"

"Umm..." Mr. Botsford anxiously looked around every corner, as if there were spies nearby. "If I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Sure, you can count on me!" said Becky.

Trusting his daughter, Mr. Botsford leaned in, and...

….and then the TV suddenly flickered, and a news reporter proclaimed: "_This just in: a truck full of soldiers bearing unfamiliar uniforms passed the town, and are headed for the woods. They declined to comment on what they were doing. Citizens are advised to remain calm..._"

WordGirl didn't listen to those last words. As soon as a map appeared on the screen, showing where the soldiers were last spotted, she gasped. "Oh no! They wouldn't..."

"They wouldn't what?"

On the spot, WordGirl desperately changed the subject: "Uh eh heh...So, what was it you said about anchovies and toothpaste? Mind if I go over to the grocery store and get some?"

"Oh that would be amazing, honey! And don't forget the egg whites!"

"Got it, Dad! Bob!" she called to the family pet, "We're going out!"

Bob ran out of the kitchen, desperately wiping the ranch dressing off of his fur, and jumped onto WordGirl's back, at which point they left.

Mr. Botsford went back to the kitchen to resume cooking...while Becky, when she was sure no one was looking, shouted: "WOOOORRRD UP!" and soared into the air as WordGirl and Captain Huggyface.

"Huggy, the news reporter said there were soldiers headed towards the woods near the city!" she said, worriedly. Captain Huggyface, as soon as he heard, gasped a monkey-gasp, and steeled his expression.

**Um, just what's got you so worried? What _kind_ of people are these soldiers anyway?**

"Well, 'soldiers' are people who are trained to fight, and given weapons to do so, as part of an army! They usually fight for a country, and are trained to follow the orders of a commander, like a sergeant or a general! And they're not very friendly if their country, or commander, orders them to fight!"

**And what's wrong with these particular soldiers?**

"There's nothing significant in those woods, nothing that soldiers would notice...except for one thing: My Super-Secret Spaceship Hideout!"

**Oh my!**

"If anybody knows where my Hideout is, how long would it be before a supervillain finds it out, and attacks me when my guard is down? I've got to keep them from finding it!"

*(one scene transition later)*

"There it is, Brigadier!" exclaimed one of the soldiers, holding a rather bulky machine with a reciever-dish in his hand, pointing to a massive red-and-yellow flying saucer, embedded in the side of a hill. "The signal's coming from that ship!"

"Well, what are you waiting for, Captain? Crack it open, and let's find out what's _causing _the signal in the first place!"

"Yes Sir!" exclaimed the Sergeant, who then waved to the rest of the soldiers (there were fourteen in total).

The soldiers (followed shortly afterward by the 'Brigadier') then rushed down the muddy tracks the crash carved into the ground, and stopped at the base of the ship...where they threw ropes up, and hooked them onto the wings! They then climbed up, and scaled the roof of the ship until they got to the top! "Get me a crowbar, Carl! Looks like an entry hatch!" called the first soldier to reach the very top...and as soon as he stepped on a star-shaped decoration, he shouted: "Never mind!" as the hatch opened itself up. With another grappling hook secured to the edge, they all slid down inside.

Inside, the soldiers expected to see lots of ugly-looking aliens shuffling to and fro, who would become angry the instant they saw the new arrivals...but instead, they saw themselves in the middle of an indoor playground! There were slides, a dome climber, a toy horsey, and a trampoline! And all of them had a theme of either red stars in yellow shields, or blue-and-yellow lightning-bolts!

"Strange," the Brigadier remarked. "this seems very much _un_like an enemy alien ship, and more like a child's funhouse! Who would use a ship like this..."

Just then, a loud burst of air signaled an arrival from the hatch in the ceiling! Before the soldiers could ready their weapons, a childlike, female voice proclaimed: "Wait! Before things get all messy, I'd just like to say-"

She didn't get a chance to say anything: the Brigadier recognized her: "WordGirl? Is that you?"

Caught off guard, she said: "Umm...yeah! Have we met before?"

The Brigadier laughed, then said: "I've read all about you. Tell me...is this your spaceship?"

When WordGirl nodded, the Brigadier turned to his men, and said: "At ease, men; WordGirl's a friend."

He then turned back to her, and offered a handshake. "Sorry about almost putting your spacecraft under siege. I am Sir Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart, but you can call me 'Brigadier,' or 'Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart;' that is my rank, after all. I'm the leader of this bunch of troops from U.N.I.T., or United Nations Intelligence Taskforce."

**A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Brigadier!...oh, and by the way, I'm the narrator.**

The Brigadier was shocked to hear the disembodied voice...and finally said: "Well, it must be one of _those_ days...anyway, I take it there's no hard feelings between us, WordGirl?"

"Never were in the first place! I would, however, appreciate it if you promised to never tell _anyone_ where you found this, and then...maybe you could tell me _why_ you sought it out in the first place!"

"You're secret's safe with me, WordGirl! And as for the reason we came...why is the monkey saluting me?"

WordGirl finally noticed that Captain Huggyface was holding his hand up in salute towards the Brigadier. WordGirl asked him, and translated his screeches: "He says 'what, aren't captains supposed to salute brigadiers?'"

"Good point...well, at ease, then."

Captain Huggyface put his arm down. "That was rather strange..." the Brigadier commented... "Anyway, shall I explain why we're here, WordGirl?"

"Please, do tell!"

So, WordGirl floated down the hallway, following the Brigadier, as he talked: "We actually _weren't_ looking for your ship specifically. It just happened to be where Captain Flanders (he pointed to the man with the bulky equipment) found a particularly strong energy signal to be coming from! My friends at U.N.I.T. believed that signal to mean something dangerous, meaning we sort of _had_ to come over and investigate!"

"And," said Captain Flanders, "I'm still picking it up!"

"Well, feel free to find out what it is, at any rate! Not like I'll stand in your way or anything!"

**So, they carefully searched through the ship...emphasis on carefully...**

A soldier, shocked by the sudden voice of the narrator, accidentally bumped into one of Wordgirl's pony collections...but with the help of his friends, they were able to prevent any of the fragile dolls from being broken.

**...and they eventually found what they were looking for...in WordGirl's personal library!**

Captain Flanders waved his detector-dish all over the shelves, the machine on his back giving out many big beeping noises...until it stopped at a solid 'beeeeeeeep!' "Brigadier! I think I've found it!" he shouted. He then turned off the machine, set it down, and reached into the shelves...pulling out a large metal block, covered in dust and strange symbols!

"What is it, Captain?" the Brigadier asked...and Captain Huggyface answered in a series of screeches.

"The _other_ captain, please?" the Brigadier asked again, leading to a frown on Captain Huggyface's face...and a response of "The monkey probably knows more than I do, sir." from Captain Flanders.

"It's OK, I can translate:" WordGirl began: "Huggy said that it's a rather strange book, that neither of us have been able to actually open. We never suspected anything was really _wrong_ with it, it was just an odd book."

"So everyone's in the dark then?"

"Not exactly, Brigadier: I know what the title says, thanks to Huggy teaching me some alien languages (I'm not called 'WordGirl' for nothing, you know): it's called 'The Cuisine Collective of Planet Tersurus,' suggesting it's some sort of cookbook. But, if we can't open it, it's pretty much useless."

"Huh." the Brigadier mused to himself; "An unopened, alien cookbook that's giving off energy...the more I look into it, the more this is starting to sound like the Doctor's sort of business! Come to think of it, he did mention visiting planet 'Tersurus' once in a while in that box of his..."

"Wait a sec; you know the Doctor?" WordGirl asked, surprised.

**As in, the 900-year-old alien Time Lord with a dozen different faces, and a time machine that's bigger on the inside?**

"The very same." said the Brigadier. "He has a long history with me and U.N.I.T., given that he used to be our scientific advisor. In fact, _he_ was the one who gave U.N.I.T. the file describing you, WordGirl! The one that told us how you and he dealt with Cybermen, Ice Warriors, Daleks, and all sorts of other nasty customers!"

"Well..." WordGirl said; "_Technically_ the Ice Warriors weren't all that bad but...yeah, I see where you're coming from."

"Yes. Well, I've got to get this 'cookbook' somewhere hidden, where we can wait for transportation back to the headquarters of nearest U.N.I.T. branch. There, we can have our scientists try and find out what's up with it, and see whether or not it's dangerous to humanity."

WordGirl nodded, and the Brigadier said: "Soldiers, it's time to move out. Thank you very much, WordGirl."

"No problem!" WordGirl said, as she shook the Brigadier's hand.

Soon, all the soldiers were climbing out of the top on their ropes, or using the secret bookcase-exit (per Captain Huggyface's suggestion), and on their way to the city...

...when WordGirl suddenly slapped herself in the face. "Ugh! Why didn't I think of it until now?"

**Think of what?**

"If the Doctor could help them, I should have asked if they needed his help!"

Captain Huggyface screeched, and WordGirl responded with: "Oh well, Huggy...Then again, there's no harm in asking him to come over now, is there?"

Huggy shook his head: He had respect for the Doctor, and wouldn't expect him to do anything bad.

**Thus approved, WordGirl next went to the communicator, to call up the Doctor...**

"WordGirl calling the Doctor. Do you read me, Doctor? This is WordGirl!" she spoke into the microphone.

At first, just static appeared on the screen...but then, suddenly, it swirled out, revealing a smallish man! He was wearing a sweater adorned with question marks, with a brown jacket over it, and a little scarf under the lapels. He wore a distinctive white hat, and was swinging a black umbrella (with a question-mark shaped handle) in his left hand. And he was looking at the two crime-fighters, and smiling. "How do you do, WordGirl?" he said, lifting his hat; "Glad to see you've finally made use of that device I gave you."

"Hi, Doctor!...but we already used this once before-"

The Doctor raised his hand, silencing her. "Don't spoil the surprise. It's all timey-wimey to me; I haven't seen you since that outing with Victoria Best and the Master, which was our second meeting from your point of view! Regardless, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Well-"

Before WordGirl could say what she had to say, a familiar alarm went off...louder than usual.

"Oh dear, is that your crime detector?" said the Doctor as he shoved his fingers in his ears, "I don't remember it being so loud!"

WordGirl turned off the alarm, then checked the screen: "There's more than one crime going on at once! Sorry Doctor, but I'll just have to call you back another time!"

"Don't forget it!" the Doctor called affectionately, as he switched off his communicator.

….

**Now what, Doc?**

"Well, I may be waiting for a little while...say, I haven't had a good souffle in a while, why not I check to see if I still have all the ingredients?"

So, the Doctor wandered off into the TARDIS corridors, mumbling about eggs, milk, sugar, and such.

*(one scene transition later)*

"HAMBURGER HAMMER!" shouted the Butcher, as hamburgers on sticks shot out of his hands and pelted the armored car. After a few seconds, the car had turned over! (Luckily, no one was hurt, and the driver crawled out, although he was slightly dizzy.)

"Alright then! Now to crack open these doors, and steal the juicy concates!" The Butcher said as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation...

...when WordGirl suddenly appeared between him and the car, saying: "Don't you mean contents? Well, whether or not you do, you won't get them today!"

"WordGirl! You won't stand between me and the most perfectly-glazed beefsteak of Beefstonia! I came for that beautiful crizeen, and I'm gonna – wait, where'd she go?" said the Butcher in confusion as WordGirl suddenly disappeared, leaving Captain Huggyface between him and the armored car!

Just then, WordGirl's voice came through Huggy's belt-communicator: "Sorry, but apparently Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy's laying siege to the town bread factory, so I've gotta go! Captain Huggyface can handle you, can he?"

Captain Huggyface screeched 'yes', and then both chimp and criminal got ready to fight...

"Oh, and by the way, it's 'cuisine,' not 'crizeen.'"

*(One scene transition later)*

"Bwa-ha-ha! This'll teach you to stop making my favorite white bread!" said Chuck as he sat in the seat of his Sandwich Crusher, as he edged it right over the factory, screaming workers running from the building desperately...

...as WordGirl appeared, and said: "Chuck! I won't let you destroy this factory...speaking of which, why destroy one of the most important ingredients in sandwiches?"

"Oh don't worry...there's more than one bread factory that sell to Fair City...and _they_ still make my favorite kinds of bread! This one doesn't, and therefore won't be missed!"

"Except that I won't let you!"

And with that, WordGirl flew right under the crusher, and with all of her super-strength, pushed up against the crusher plate! Chuck, in return, moved the controls around a little so the machine began pushing down onto WordGirl!

It was a battle of alien super-powered girl vs. machine, and no one appeared to be the immediate victor...

….especially to one particular onlooker, Doctor Two-Brains, who stood on the sidelines with a raygun in his hand!

"Hee hee hee! That's right, WordGirl, keep yourself busy...while I ready my weight-ray, and aim it at you! Soon, you'll be so heavy that you, with all your super strength, won't even be able to lift yourself! Leaving no one to stop me from taking over next week's cheese festival! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Is this the end of WordGirl? Has she finally bit off more than she can chew?**

_Vroooshh..._

**What will the Brigadier and his soldiers find when they look at the alien cookbook?**

_Vrooooosshhh..._

**And will the Botsfords get ready for thanksgiving?**

_Vvvrrrrooooosshhh..._

**For all these answers and more, tune in for the continuation of this amazing colossal adventure of WORDGIRL!**

_CLUNK!_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED (in parts 2, 3, and 4!)

Whew! College does a number on your free time! Oh well at least I _can_ write!

Be sure to follow, fave, review, or however you prefer to acknowledge that you liked the story!


	2. Part 2 word: Ingriedient

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl, Doctor Who, or their respective owners.

For those that forgot (not you, you're a genius) the words are still 'Soldier, Cuisine, Siege, and Ingredient'.

* * *

WORDGIRL and DOCTOR WHO!

Continued...

* * *

**When we last saw WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, they had been visited by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, an army officer with some U.N.I.T. soldiers under his command, and an old friend of WordGirl's old friend, the Doctor! She tried to call the strange genius over so he could help the Brigadier...but then she had to go out and deal with both the Butcher _and_ Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! And on top of that, Dr. Two-Brains is preparing to attack WordGirl while her back is turned!**

"Hee hee hee! That's right, WordGirl, keep yourself busy...while I ready my weight-ray, and aim it at you! Soon, you'll be so heavy that you, with all your super strength, won't even be able to lift yourself! Leaving no one to stop me from taking over next week's cheese festival! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Vrooooshh...Vvrrrroooooshhhh...Vrrrroooooossshh...CLUNK!_

Dr. Two-Brains slowly raised his black raygun (with an anvil-shaped decoration on the barrel) and pointed it at WordGirl, still struggling to hold back Chuck's Sandwich-Crusher. He tightened his finger on the trigger, giggling maniacally...

...when suddenly, the arm that held the raygun was pulled aside by the hook of an umbrella, which then yanked the device out of his hands! Dr. Two-Brains stumbled, turning around as he did...resulting in him coming face to face with a short, oddly-dressed man, who just happened to be holding the umbrella that stole his ray!

"Dr. Two-Brains, I presume?" the man said, as he raised his hat in a mocking greeting.

"Give that back!" shouted the mad doctor as he lunged for the man...who just stepped aside, letting Dr. Two-Brains slip on a banana peel that was just behind him!

"Yes, that seems very Two-Brains to me. I'm the Doctor, pleased to meet you."

The 'Doctor' then looked at the scene involving the Sandwich-Crusher, then at the weight-ray..."Hmmm...how does this...ah, there it is. Seems simple enough." Then, he looked at the surrounding buildings, eventually saying: "That'll do." when he saw a suitably-sized skyscraper.

He took one last look at Dr. Two-Brains, said: "I'll give your regards to WordGirl," then walked off without looking back just once...

….leaving Dr. Two-Brains wondering: "What just happened?"

**One long elevator ride later...**

A window opened at the top floor of the nearby skyscraper, and the Doctor leaned out. "Perfect," he said, "Say, may I have a sheet of paper?"

A nearby office-worker handed him the sheet, while also asking him why. The Doctor answered: "It's just the key ingredient in my plan."

…..

"Oh, and just in case that went completely over your head, an 'Ingredient' is often a part of a larger whole, like how bread and cheese are the 'ingredients' needed to make grilled cheese (This word's used a lot in reference to food), and this innocent sheet of paper is the most important part of my plan."

Satisfied with the definition of 'ingredient,' the worker then asked: "What plan?"

"Observe, if you're curious."

And with that, the Doctor folded the paper into a paper airplane, and threw it out the window. The piece of folded paper glided on the wind, right towards the area where Chuck and WordGirl were fighting...

...and as soon as the paper airplane was near the pipes and wires of the Sandwich-Crusher, the Doctor exposed the paper to Dr. Two-Brains' weight-ray! Instantly, the paper airplane became as heavy as a rock, and fell into the mess of wires! And, since the airplane suddenly weighed more than the wires, when it's edge struck the wires, it sliced them apart!

Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy noticed that something was up: "Hey, where'd all the noise go? Why did the machine suddenly-"

"-Stop? I'm wondering about that too..."

Chuck was tied up and on the ground before he could even react to WordGirl suddenly being in his presence.

"Meantime, I can be satisfied with ending your siege of the bread factory, and taking you to jail!" she then said, to the sound of a whimper by Chuck.

Just then, WordGirl's super-hearing heard: "Excellent job, WordGirl! Go finish that up, and find me again when you're done!"

"Wait..." she said, "The Doctor? That may explain it..."

**So, after Chuck, the Butcher, and Doctor Two-Brains were taken to jail, WordGirl and Captain Huggyface met up with the Doctor...**

"So, Doctor, what made you decide to stop waiting for my next call?"

"Well, after I baked around a dozen souffles, and utterly humiliated a Zygon invasion force in the year 1019, it _may_ have crossed my mind that you probably weren't going to call again. So, here I am! What's the occasion?"

WordGirl explained right away: "There's a bunch of soldiers from...U.N.I.T. I think, and they've taken a strange interest in a book I had in my Spaceship Hideout's library...said it was making an odd form of energy or something..."

The Doctor then asked whether she knew the title, and she answered, telling him it was the 'Cuisine Collective of Planet Tersurus-"

Suddenly, the Doctor grew a shocked expression: "What?! One of those is on Earth?"

"What's so bad about it, Doctor? Just sounds like an advanced cookbook to me."

"Oh, the Cuisine Collectives are no ordinary cookbooks, WordGirl. They are cookbooks and cooks all rolled into one! They're an advanced form of robotic construct designed to be kitchen assistants to Tersurus' top chefs!"

"You see, WordGirl, not only do these books have, written within their pages, the finest cuisines in the galaxy, but they can also do their own cooking! Just tell them the dish that you need, and they'll gather all the ingredients they need, and make it themselves!"

"And...what's wrong with that, exactly? I mean, sometimes chefs have a really tough job..."

"And, if these Collectives could be _controlled_, they'd be the perfect solution to that problem! However, these things _cannot_ be controlled! Once they were first activated, they didn't know where to stop cooking! The Tersurans had to deactivate them and launch them into space before they cooked everything on the planet! Including the people!"

This made WordGirl and Captain Huggyface gasp! "But...why would anyone want to eat people?"

"Because, Wordgirl, the recipes contained within those pages were gathered together with the help of the Androgum. A rather rude species who believe that 'if it has meat, it should be eaten!' Not just cattle, but living beings as well! Why, I was so disgusted by their antics, I briefly became a _vegetarian_ after I met them once!"

"And," he continued, to the increased shock of WordGirl and her sidekick, "Even though I haven't seen the contents of the Collectives, I'm sure there's around ten ways to cook _human _written in there by those selfsame Androgum!"

"Well then, what are we going to do about it?"

"_I'm_ going to find U.N.I.T. and help the Brigadier see it safely disposed of. I'm not sure I should cut time out of your schedule to help me with a lengthy task, with you being the city's round-the-clock defender and all."

So, the Doctor ran off, calling back: "I appreciate you bringing the matter to my attention, but I think I can take it from here!"

"Tell me how it goes!" WordGirl called, before taking Captain Huggyface and flying off...

….completely missing the small white lab mouse that had just heard their entire conversation, snickered, and scurried off!

*(one scene transition later)*

Dr. Two-Brains was just settling into his prison cell...when suddenly, a little mouse ran through the bars, and squeaked at him!

"Eh?" said the half-mouse man, as he picked up the mouse and held it close to his ear.

The mouse squeaked some more, and Dr. Two-Brains nodded. "Ooh, interesting! Go tell the henchmen!...Oh, and tell the other mice to keep a close eye on that 'Doctor,' OK?"

The mouse saluted him, and then scurried off towards the hideout. As he watched him go, Dr. Two-Brains thought to himself: "A robot cookbook containing the finest cuisine in the whole galaxy? Wonder how good the alien cheese is..."

"Um, excuse me, Dr. Two-Brains?" asked a timid voice from a nearby cell. "What robot cookbook?"

"Ah! Chuck! You startled me!"

"Yeah, sorry...ummm...listen, if you're making a new evil scheme, could you mind telling me about it? I'm just a little curious..."

"What makes it any of your business, Chuck?"

"Well, you mentioned something about a cookbook...and I may have thought, 'gee, I sure could use some new sandwich ideas,' and well..."

"You want in, don't you?"

When Chuck answered 'yes,' Dr. Two-Brains responded: "Well..."

"What're you guys talking about?" came the Butcher's voice from another cell. "You gonna steal a cookbook, Doc?"

"Well, I want in! With something like that, I can make something _twice_ as_ better _than that other glazed ham I was trying to steal!"

"Yeah, the phrase is 'twice as _good_ as,' Butcher...well," Dr. Two-Brains said, "I kinda heard about it first, so finders keepers! I'm doing this on my own!"

As Chuck and the Butcher both sat down disappointed, Dr. Two-Brains recited to himself: "Now, how to get past the soldiers guarding it..."

Suddenly, the Butcher spoke up again: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's guarded by _soldiers_?"

"Yeah, apparently this is some kind of fancy _alien_ cookbook or something, and the army wants it kept under wraps, probably locked up in some storage shed somewhere..."

Chuck spoke up again, "It'll take more than just a few weird rays and a couple of goons to get that book, if you have to lay siege to some soldiers! You're gonna need help!"

Dr. Two-Brains thought about Chuck's words...and said: "Yeah, I know, but you both know how Villain team-ups have gone in the past. You both had trouble with the Whammer, I couldn't work with Tobey, all of us have been scammed by Hal Hardbargain, you name it! We just can't work together!"

Both Chuck and the Butcher nodded. Then, the Butcher said: "True, but we still can't do it by ourselves! So whaddya say to perping aside our differences, and getting that book together?"

"Yeah! We can all fight over it after we're done!" added Chuck.

"Hmm...a team up with full knowledge that you guys'll betray me...sounds good! I'll have the henchmen let you out as well!"

No sooner had he said that, when Dr. Two-Brains' henchmen smashed through the prison walls in a bulldozer, shouting: "We're here, boss!"

"Perfect timing! Now, let Butcher and Chuck out as well – we're gonna steal some _big_ stuff, and it's more than a three-person job..."

**Meanwhile, completely unaware of what was transpiring, Becky Botsford and Bob return from the grocery store...**

Becky zipped to the front door at super-speed, she and Bob holding the bags from the grocery store trip. She walked in the door, and said: "Dad! I've got the stuff you need!"

"Oh that's great, honey! Come on in, I could use some help in the kitchen! This Botsford family cuisine won't make itself!" said Mr. Botsford, flour all over his face.

"Yeah, but...could I not work on the Beans a la Botsford?"

"Of course! I don't want to spoil the surprise ingredient for anyone! You can help me fix the other dishes instead!"

Becky sighed in relief, as she joined her father and her brother in the kitchen.

*(one cooking montage later)*

"Phew!" sighed Becky as she wiped some sweat off her forehead (or was it milk?), "Glad that's done with!"

"I never thought cooking that fast was possible!" said T.J.

"Well, at least we can take breaks now. After all, dad wants to be alone while he makes his special beans."

"Lucky us."

Thus, Becky, Bob, and T.J. went to their respective rooms to hang out, while Mr. Botsford readied the pot to cook Beans a la Botsford...

….and wonder to himself: "Hmm...I feel like i'm missing something very important..."

**Meanwhile, somewhere outside town...**

*Knock Knock Knock*

In response, a soldier peered through the hole in the door, and asked: "Password?"

"May I come in, please?"

"That's not it." And with that, the soldier walked away...

*Knock Knock Knock*

The soldier returned, and again, asked: "Password?"

"May I speak to the Brigadier?"

"Still wrong password." Again, the soldier left...

*Knock Knock Knock*

Finally, the soldier opened the door. "Look, sir, if you don't know the password-"

"Will this suffice?" asked the small, oddly-dressed man as he pulled a U.N.I.T. identification badge from his question mark-themed clothing. One glance at it, and the soldier was forced to apologize...

...and then he took a closer look at what it said: "Wait a second, this badge belongs to-"

"-The Doctor? I hope so, because if it does belong to the Doctor, then it's my badge."

Just before the soldier could voice his doubts, the Brigadier's voice was heard saying: "What's going on over there, Sergeant?"

"Man at the door, sir. Claims he's the Doctor."

"Is he carrying a black umbrella with a question mark for a handle?"

When the Sergeant said 'yes' after a quick look, the Brigadier shouted: "Let him on in."

"No hard feelings, Sergeant;" said the Doctor as he raised his hat, and walked on in. "You were just doing your job, like a good soldier."

"Thank you, Doctor."

…...

Soon, the Doctor and the Brigadier caught sight of each other, in a darkened room filled with soldiers, weapons, and one big container.

"Good to see you again, Brigadier!"

"Likewise, Doctor. Although, I was rather hoping for a chance to prove that U.N.I.T. could handle itself in one of these scenarios, without your help. We haven't been in action since the Miss Power fiasco, and have been looking for a chance to redeem ourselves."

"With one of these things, it isn't worth it to take the chance. Consider yourselves lucky that WordGirl tipped me off. Now, where is that Cuisine Collective?"

"You mean the book? Right there, Doctor. Captain Flanders, open her up!"

"Yes sir!" And with that, Captain Flanders undid some latches on the wall, and opened up a secret compartment from which he pulled the book from.

He handed it to the Doctor, who turned it over in his hands, looking at it intently.

"So," he asked after a minute, "This thing hasn't done anything since you brought it here?"

"Right, Doctor. And WordGirl says that during all the time it was in her spaceship's library, it never once did anything strange other than refuse to open."

"Good. Have you tried cutting it open? Taking it apart, until its electronic ingredients are all that's left?"

"No, Doctor. We don't have the proper equipment to do so."

"Well, Brigadier, the sooner this is rendered non-functional, the sooner Earth will be safe. Therefore, my advice is to take it apart, and never re-assemble it, as soon as is humanly possible!"

"And," The Doctor continued, "If your scientists are still curious about how it works, I can provide as many details as I know, but this book must be destroyed before-"

**Meanwhile, just outs-**

"NO NO NO!" The Doctor frantically shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE THE SCENE, I CAN'T HAVE SOMEBODY INTERRUPTING ME-"

*(one scene transition later)*

**Ahem, as I was saying:**

**Meanwhile, just outside, a sinister plot begins to unfold...**

A tiny little mouse scurried into Dr. Two-Brains' hand, and squeaked a pair of squeaks that caused a massive smile to grow on the mad scientist's face. "Good news, guys! We've found the soldiers. Ready to carry out the plan?"

"Ready, boss!" said the henchmen, readying their shields.

"I'm ready!" exclaimed Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy as he spun his Condiment Ray Blaster in his hand.

"And I'm dairy too!" (mis)spoke the Butcher, gathering meat-energy around his hands in anticipation.

"Well then, let's go lay siege to some soldiers, and get us a cookbook!"

And with that, Dr. Two-Brains spun the wheel of his blimp, and it rose up into the sky from its super-secret hangar, straight towards U.N.I.T. and the Doctor...

...who saw them coming via binoculars. "I take it that's one of the city's famous 'supervillains,' Doctor?" asked the Brigadier.

The Doctor, after he took a peek through the binoculars, nodded. "Dr. Two-Brains by the looks of it. And he's headed this way!"

"Well, there's only one thing for it. SOLDIERS!" Sir Lethbridge-Stewart barked, "PREPARE FOR BATTLE! PROTECT OUR CARGO!"

**Will the training of the soldiers, and the genius of the Doctor, be enough to stop Dr. Two-Brains, the Butcher, _and_ Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy? Or will each prove the ingredients of a perfect villainous team-up, for a change?**

**Will WordGirl's help be needed...or if she is, will she be enough?**

**There's only one way to find out: Tune in to the continuation of this adventure of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

For those who like this story...Thank You for supporting this bizarre crossover series with your positive reinforcement!

For those who are just now learning about this stuff: Check out the others! I guarantee you'll find something enjoyable!


	3. Part 3 word: Siege

Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl or Doctor Who.

* * *

WORDGIRL and DOCTOR WHO!

Continued...

* * *

**When we last saw WordGirl and the Doctor, they had just discovered the secret behind the mysterious cookbook: It's a robot, and one that could prove extremely dangerous if activated! WordGirl and Captain Huggyface retired to their home where they helped their dad with his thanksgiving preparations, while the Doctor went to help U.N.I.T. and the Brigadier handle the book...**

…**.if only he could help them handle the trio of supervillains that are beginning to lay siege to U.N.I.T.'s out-of-town headquarters!**

"There he is, Dr. Two-Brains is flying that blimp right towards us..." mumbled the Doctor as he gazed through the

The Brigadier heard. "Blimp, eh? Well then...Captain Flanders! Get one of the harpoon guns from the truck!" he shouted into the noise of soldiers rushing to and fro, getting ready for battle.

"Yes sir!" called Captain Flanders from the inside. He then rushed out, and ran for the truck concealed under a fake bush.

As the massive, metal cannon was rolled along its wheels to the front door and set up, the Doctor couldn't help but ask: "Did I tell you about the vast amount of rays Dr. Two-Brains has been known to use? They could do some nasty things to your soldiers."

"Nonsense, Doctor." replied the Brigadier; "If we pop that balloon, he won't be in the mood to _use_ any such ray. He'll be rather dazed from the crash landing, at which point we can capture him quite easily."

Just then, they heard a loud voice coming from the approaching blimp: "_Greetings, soldiers! I am Doctor Two-Brains, and I am here for the cookbook you guys have in your base! I will lay siege to you until that book is in my hands! Give it up now, and I'll let you go!_"

"We'll see about that, Dr. Two-Brains!" retorted the Brigadier, who turned to Captain Flanders.

"I'm already aimed, sir!"

"Good!" said the Brigadier, before he raised his right arm: "On my mark!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One..."

BBZZZZZZZZPLORTCH!

The instant before the Brigadier could say 'Mark,' a yellow beam erupted from the base of the blimp, and struck the harpoon launcher...giving it a soft white texture!

"_Oh, and did I mention I have a ray that turns weapons into cheese? Apparently not... Anyway, don't feel too bad; that's mozzarella cheese, the key ingredient in making pizza!_"

Frustrated, the Brigadier prepared to tell Flanders to get the _other_ harpoon...but just as he turned around, he saw Captain Flanders buried up to his neck in strips of pastrami, and another unfamiliar man standing right next to him! "The Butcher!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Cool! You know my name!" said the Butcher, "Oh, and by the way, thanks for telling us where you're keeping your other weapons too...HAM-ALANCHE!"

Instantly, an avalanche of meat surged from the Butcher's hands, right towards the hidden truck, which was soon buried in ham!

The Brigadier shouted: "Fall Back, everyone; back inside! We must protect that book!" And everyone rushed inside...

….except for the Doctor, who paused for a moment to block a mustard-beam from a condiment ray, one which was initially directed at the Brigadier!

The Brigadier stopped, and called out to the now-immobile Doctor, but before the Doctor could say: "Don't worry about me! I can take care of myself," the Brigadier quickly found himself caught in a similar mustard cocoon.

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Chuck.

"Great, Brigadier." said the Doctor, irritated; "Now we're _both_ trapped by Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy's mustard."

At this point, Dr. Two-Brains' blimp had landed, and the mad scientist plus his two henchmen both got out. The two friends were surrounded by the three food-themed villains, while the door to the compound had closed behind them.

"Alright then," said Dr. Two-Brains as he rubbed his hands together, "Now's the time to hand over that book, soldier boy! Not even WordGirl can help you now!"

*(one scene transition later)*

"_HEEEEELLLP! Dr. Two-Brains, the Butcher, and Chuck The Evil Sandwich-Making Guy all broke out of jail!...wait, is this the police station?_"

"Nope, that's my backyard you're standing in." said Becky, looking down at the confused man from her second-story window. He thanked her for the correction, and then ran screaming down the street.

Quickly, Becky grabbed Bob, shouted: "WOOOOORRRD UP!" and flew into the sky changed into WordGirl, while Bob threw on his Captain Huggyface outfit...

….so fast, that she missed her Dad frantically knocking on her door! "Becky! Becky! It's an emergency!"

T.J., whose playtime with his WordGirl dolls and ponies was rudely interrupted, asked Mr. Botsford what the problem was. "T.J," Mr. Botsford explained, "I just realized that I'd forgotten the single most important ingredient in a Thanksgiving feast: THE TURKEY!"

"Oh no!"

"I know! Never mind all the fancy Botsford Family cuisine we've been cooking up – if there's no turkey, we can't have a proper Botsford Family Thanksgiving!"

"Well why didn't you go get one yourself?"

"I can't! These Beans a la Botsford require special attention – I need Becky to go to the store and get one for me!"

Again, Mr. Botsford knocked on the door, and called: "Becky? Are you in there?"

T.J. sighed, moaned: "If you really need _Becky_ to do it, then...oh, let me." Then, he pushed his dad aside, and opened the door without a second thought...

….only to find it completely empty!

"Sweet Beany Goodness!" shouted a shocked Mr. Botsford: "Becky's gone!"

*(one scene transition later)*

"I'm gonna make this easy on you both: Hand over the cookbook, and I'll melt the mustard."

"Well, therein lies the problem, Chuck..." the Doctor addressed the sandwich-headed villain, "I can't very well hand you _anything_ while I'm buried under mustard, can I? And besides, the Cuisine Collective is much too dangerous to give to the likes of you!"

"In short," said the Brigadier, "You'll get nothing out of us!"

"OK, fine, have it your way, mister." shot back Dr. Two-Brains, "Just don't expect to get out of that mustard for the next-"

Before the mad scientist could say 'eternity,' however, suddenly a bright flash of light zipped past the two, and pulled the mustard right off them!

Instantly, the Butcher knew what was going on: "Look out, fellas! It's WordGirl!"

"That's right!" shouted WordGirl, flying overhead with two piles of solidified mustard in her hands, and Captain Huggyface on her back; "And you three-"

"Five, actually, counting us." said Dr. Two-Brains' henchman.

"OK...you _five_ really ought to leave these people alone!"

"Good to see you, WordGirl!" shouted the Doctor; "Hold them off while we get inside and secure the Cuisine Collective!"

Captain Huggyface screeched at them, and as the Brigadier and the Doctor rushed towards the Door, WordGirl threw the two gigantic lumps of mustard at the villains, who jumped back to avoid the projectiles.

"Ha! You won't get us so breezily this time WordGirl!" shouted the Butcher, as he raised his hands, and gathered meaty energies around his palms...and before WordGirl could correct him, say that he intended to use 'easily', the Butcher shouted: "SAUSAGE CYCLONE!"

Suddenly, a miniature tornado formed above the Butcher, full of lengthy sausages of all kinds. WordGirl braced herself, and Captain Huggyface opened his mouth wide, as the villain threw the cyclone at her; luckily for WordGirl, Captain Huggyface ate a hole through the tornado, allowing her to escape...

…. "Don't forget about me!" exclaimed Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, as he blasted a stream of ketchup at WordGirl and Captain Huggyface, forcing her to dodge...

…. "Nor me!" exclaimed Dr. Two-Brains as he threw two little balls at her. Balls that, as soon as they reached her, released a foul-smelling powder all over her!

"Ack! Stinky Cheese!.." she coughed, as the villains prepared to combine all their powers on her...

...when suddenly, the Doctor's umbrella grabbed her by the ankle, and dragged her inside the bunker just before the door closed!

"Dang!" exclaimed Dr. Two-Brains in frustration; "We were too busy fighting WordGirl to enter that bunker!

"So, uh...what do we do now, boss?"

"Hmm...henchmen, get boxes A, R, and V from the blimp...and as for you guys...We're gonna keep laying siege to them while the henchmen are getting ready! Got that!"

"On it!" said the henchman, as he and his buddy Charlie went back to the blimp."

"Yeah, sure!" said the Butcher.

"Yea...um, what does 'siege' mean?"

Dr. Two Brains placed his hand over his face in disappointment.

*(one scene transition later)*

"WordGirl! Are you okay?" asked the Doctor, as WordGirl struggled to recover from the stinky cheese attack.

Yet, a few seconds after being asked, she coughed: "Yeah, I'm fine... where am I?"

"You are in U.N.I.T.'s temporary outpost, WordGirl. In which, we are now trapped and under siege, thanks to Dr. Two-Brains and his friends-"

"Um, sir?" asked one of the soldiers, "What does 'siege' mean?"

Sir Lethbridge-Stewart sighed in disappointment; "And to think that U.N.I.T. soldiers used to be the best of the best..."

"'Siege," WordGirl began, "means 'a persistent or serious attack.' For example: back in medieval times armies would 'lay siege' to their enemies' castles by surrounding them, and using catapults and other such equipment in order to break in, and capture the castle! Sieges were usually very drawn out..."

*(one scene transition later)*

"...because the idea was to exhaust the opponent into giving up! Got it, Chuck?"

When Chuck nodded, the Butcher asked: "So...are we waitin' till they give up?"

"Oh, nonsense. Sure, we _could_ do that...I mean, we can all make our own food, while they have a limited supply..._But,_ assuming my henchmen hurry up, it won't have to come to that! Meantime, though...who wants to make some ham and cheese sandwiches?"

Chuck and the Butcher both gave an enthusiastic response to Dr. Two-Brains' suggestion. "Great! Let's pool together the ingredients!"

*(one scene transition later)*

"Well, I for one do not feel particularly keen to remain under siege until I'm exhausted." said the Brigadier. "We need to get out of here. Any suggestions, Doctor?"

"Well Brigadier," the Doctor replied as he sat down on a box, holding his umbrella like a walking-stick, "I'd say the first order of business is a swift evacuation."

"...That's exactly what I said, Doctor."

"Yes, and I felt it was worth repeating." replied the Doctor, prompting an eye roll from both the Brigadier and WordGirl.

"You didn't need to, Doctor." said Captain Flanders, "We U.N.I.T. soldiers know the dangers of being trapped. I mean, that was partially why I still remember the Miss Power incident so clearly..."

"Wait a sec," cut in WordGirl; "You guys met Miss Power and Colonel Gigglecheeks?"

"Yeah – as soon as she heard that we might try and fight her, she flew all the way across the ocean and tore up U.N.I.T. HQ! Since then, we've been going through a lot of different bases. I hear they're going to set us up under the Tower of London next!"

WordGirl felt sorry for the soldiers. Then, she said: "Well, at least you don't have to worry about her anymore; after I found out she got her strength through bullying, and stood up to her, she seemed too weak to consider coming back to Earth ever again!"

"Hm..." Captain Flanders remarked, "Brigadier said you dealt with her... Do you do this all the time?"

Just then, the Brigadier cut in: "Look, I appreciate small talk as much as the next person, but right now, we are under siege; and if we fail to solve it soon, a dangerous 'Cuisine Collective' will fall into the wrong hands! I really feel we should be focusing on the task at hand!"

"And I," said the Doctor, "don't see the need to focus on it so much! To me, it seems like a rather obvious problem, with a rather obvious solution! Don't you agree, WordGirl?"

The Doctor's remark, plus a sly glance at her, quickly made WordGirl understand: "Me? You want me to dig us out of here?...I guess I was too caught up in talking to think of it myself! I'll do it!"

At that, everyone gathered in the center of the room, while Captain Flanders placed the Cuisine Collective into the container they made for it...

"To start off, WordGirl," began the Brigadier as he pulled out a map of the local surroundings, "I'd suggest digging towards our truck, which is located here." He pointed to a spot on the map as he finished. "Of course, it is buried in meat at the moment..."

"So, dig you guys out, free the truck, then wait until Dr. Two-Brains and the others are chasing you to take them by surprise, right?"

The Brigadier and the Doctor nodded, prompting WordGirl to say: "Sounds like a plan! Huggy, take the rear just in case they break in, and start using food attacks!"

Huggyface screeched in an affirmative manner...then turned towards the Brigadier, saluted, and screeched some more.

"..."

"Oh, sorry," WordGirl said, "Captain Huggyface said: 'Don't you worry sir, you can count on me sir!'"

"Right then...Well then, at ease, Captain." said the Brigadier, and Huggy dropped his paw.

Then, everyone got to work: WordGirl ripped off a section of the wall, and started burrowing a tunnel through the earth, and some of the soldiers (one holding the container with the Cuisine Collective) started in after her. The Doctor and the Brigadier entered soon after, with Huggy and some more soldiers taking up the rear.

As they traveled in the newly-made tunnel, the Doctor suddenly asked the Brigadier: "Is everything OK, Brigadier? I mean, being saluted by a monkey is nothing new."

The Brigadier looked back at the Doctor, and said: "Yes, I've seen stranger. It's just...I have no real reason to trust this monkey. All the other U.N.I.T. soldiers, I know they've been trained, and in some cases even _watched_ them be trained...but Captain Hugginghead-"

"Huggyface," the Doctor corrected.

"...Huggyface, I know no one who would in their right mind teach a monkey how to be a soldier! I just can't bring myself to see him as a comrade!"

"Well then, let me reassure you: he _was_ trained, on the planet Lexicon, where WordGirl also comes from. He also trained _her_. And as her sidekick, he has been a key ingredient in her many successes. I'd trust him with my safety."

Sir Lethbridge-Stewart sighed, then said: "Thanks for the attempt, Doctor...but I'd rather have some evidence of his skills."

"I'd rather hope you won't _have_ to." replied the Doctor.

*(one scene transition later)*

"Hey, Boss! Are these the things you wanted?"

Dr. Two-Brains paused in his consumption of his grilled cheese sandwich to look at his henchmen...and said: "Yes, exactly! Just the stuff I need!"

"What stuff?" asked Chuck and the Butcher...

...and Dr. Two-Brains responded, as he pulled out various electronic components, "Stuff I need...to build a small, single-shot version of my original Goop Ray!"

He then squished all the parts in his hands together, twisted them around...and then pointed the resulting device at the door, and firing! Instantly, a green beam zapped the door, melting it into glowing goo!

Eager, the Butcher rushed in...and then shouted: "They're not here! WordGirl must've fumbled them out!"

"It's _tunneled,_ Butcher...and now, we need to find out where they're tunneling too!"

"I'll check by the truck!" volunteered Chuck, as he rushed off.

"And I'll keep 'em from breduring back here!" shouted the Butcher, as he squeezed himself into the tunnel.

Dr. Two-Brains, meanwhile, ordered his henchmen to use the blimp to find them, as he ran around the other side of the compound...

*(one scene transition later)*

Finally, WordGirl broke through the surface, right next to the U.N.I.T. soldiers' truck! "Right then," said both WordGirl and the Brigadier at the same time, "let's dig this thing out of all that ham!"

The Brigadier then added: "Every soldier pitch in! Get a move on!"

"YES SIR!" exclaimed all the soldiers, as they rushed towards the truck, and started pulling the ham off of the buried truck. Once they were sure everyone was pitching in, the Brigadier and the Doctor joined in, while WordGirl and Captain Huggyface kept a lookout for trouble...

...which came sooner than expected when, from the tunnel, they heard: "CHICKEN WING FLING!"

No sooner did Captain Huggyface devour the flying fried chicken than Chuck came in from the side, spraying honey mustard all over. Only through a quick use of her snow-breath was WordGirl able to stop the burst of sticky condiments, freezing the honey mustard in midair.

Shortly, Dr. Two-Brains joined in, and everyone was surrounded. "Give up!" the villains proclaimed, "We're not leaving you alone until we get that book!"

"And we won't give it to you!" retorted the Doctor, "The Cuisine Collective is much too dangerous! We won't let you destroy the world!"

"...what? You think we wanna _destroy_ the world?"

"Actually," Chuck added, "We just wanna make some nice cuisine, that's all!"

"That's what _you_ think," the Brigadier added, "but the truth is-"

"Sir! There's something wrong with the book!"

Suddenly, everyone turned towards Captain Flanders, who was struggling to maintain a grip on the box he was holding. In addition to the shaking, yellow light was pouring out from the cracks, and a loud whine was heard...when all of a sudden, the box completely burst open!

Everyone watched as the book rose into the air, yellow energy swirling around it...and it opened itself! Within the folds of it's newly-exposed pages, a yellowish-green image appeared...with the image of a humanoid face with a long, thin moustache!

Then, in a voice with both a robotic tone and a french accent, the image yawned: "_Uuuuah! Mes oui, zat was a long sleep! How long was I offline?...On second thought, it never matters. Vhat does matter is ze chef in need! No, wait..._three_ chefs! Today is most surely a lucky one!_"

Everyone stared in shock at the floating book-with-a-face, except for the three food-themed villains. Who then asked: "So...you activated because you detected us?"

"_Most certain! After all, I am ze Cuisine Collective; I have the best recipes that ze Androgum could provide, and the programming of ze Tersurans, masters of combining ingredients into exceptional cuisine! I am ze perfect kitchen assistant, and know a superb chef vhen my sensors detect one! Lead on, my brothers: Ve need a proper kitchen to practice our art!_"

"Well then, let's go there!" With that, Dr. Two-Brains waved his hand, and down dropped a ladder from the overhead blimp. He, the Butcher, and Chuck all climbed onto it, and the ladder raised up, the Cuisine Collective floating right behind them.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted WordGirl, fully recovered from her shock. She grabbed Captain Huggyface, and flew right towards them...

BZZZZZZORT!

...and was hit in the face by a bright beam of yellow light! The Brigadier shouted worriedly as she spiraled out of control, until the Doctor said: "Don't worry, it was just that 'weapons-to-cheese' ray."

Then, as if to prove his point, the ray fired several more times, resulting in all the soldiers holding gooey sticks of mozzarella cheese instead of weapons!

…...

Meanwhile, as the villains loaded onto the blimp, the Cuisine Collective suddenly asked: "_Now zhen, vhat are your respective, eh, specialities?_"

"Oh, that's easy!" exclaimed Dr. Two-Brains; "I'm all about cheese!"

"Sandwiches are my thing!" said Chuck, and the Butcher finished with: "Yeah, and I'm kind of a meat person myself!"

"_Hmmmm...Cheese, sandwiches, and meat... ah, I possess plenty of recipes for zose sorts of dishes, ze finest in le galaxie!_"

Suddenly, the Cuisine Collective's electronic face disappeared, and the book projected thousands upon thousands of words onto the walls of the blimp. In no time at all, the three villains realized what they were: recipes.

"Whoa...look at all those recipes...which ones should we try today?" Chuck asked his companions.

"_Vhy not all of zhem? Ve can surely manage such a task, no?_"

Suddenly, the villains turned towards the Cuisine Collective in confusion; "Um, we can't do _all_ of them! I mean, we're just three guys, and you're just a lalding book!" remarked the Butcher.

**It's 'talking book'.**

After the Butcher thanked the narrator, the Cuisine Collective's face reappeared (and the recipes disappeared), and it said: "_Au contraire! I am ze Cuisine Collective! I can hold ze cooking utensils as vell as any chef vith my energy bands, and I have a built-in heat ray for when ze oven's in use! Vith me, any chef can cook for an entire planet!_"

Then, the book floated towards the entrance to the blimp (extending a bit of the yellow energy surrounding it to open the door); "_Here, allow me to demonstrate! I shall gather the ingredients and prepare the dishes, and create...a hundred thousand plates of one of ze galaxie's most beloved cuisines!_"

"Ooh, sounds interesting...what is it?" asked an interested Dr. Two-Brains...

"_Varan Earthling Soup._"

Dr. Two-Brains' interest died instantly, but the Cuisine Collective's did not. "_Essentiale, you take light chunks of squeezed, stretched human meat, then sprinkle them vith ze best spices of ze planet Varas, broil them, throw in some diced Gelzonkian cliff roots, zen simmer ze mixture in broth made from... Actually, vhy not I just show you vhat I speak of? It is truly a dish to savour!__"_

Then, with a cry of, "_I shall return soon!_" the Cuisine Collective floated out of the blimp, and right towards the city...as the villains moaned, "What have we done?"

**What indeed? What will the Cusine Collective do now that it is unleashed, and about to lay siege to the city? Can WordGirl and her friends stop it before someone gets hurt?**

**Will Mr. Botsford be able to find Becky Botsford, and finally get her help with the turkey?**

**For these answers and more, tune in to the exciting conclusion of this epic adventure of WORDGIRL!**

To Be Concluded...

* * *

A big, hearty shout out to the loyal readers who are still reading these stories!

Everything ends (for this story) with Part 4. Be on the lookout!


	4. Part 4 word: Cuisine

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or WordGirl.

* * *

WORDGIRL and DOCTOR WHO!

Continued...

* * *

**When we last saw our heroes, they had just lost the mysterious Cuisine Collective to the villainous team-up of Dr. Two-Brains, the Butcher, and Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy! The three villains had hoped to cook the best meats, cheeses, and sandwiches in the galaxy, but no sooner had they gotten themselves acquainted with the robotic book, than it flew off to do its own cooking! The first dish on its mind: 'Varan Earthling Soup'. **

"_Ah, vhat a fine dish it is!_" the floating book said to itself, "_A favorite of ze Androgum, and surely they know their cuisine... after all, dey vere the ones who gave me ze recipes that I know! Oh, but I get ahead of myself, for in order to make ze soup, one must first gather the ingredients. Let us start out with ze human – oh!_"

The Cuisine Collective was suddenly distracted by a nearby bee flying into a tree. "_Oh, vat joy! I could use some Earth-honey for ze purpose of sweetening many of my creations! Now, how to gather it...ah yes!_"

As it floated over towards the tree where the bee had its hive, it picked a branch off of a nearby pine tree with a bit of its energy-bands. Then it held it up to its hologram face...which then zapped the tip with a red beam, making it burst into flames! It then shook the stick, putting out the flames but leaving them smoking. "_Zis smoke should calm down ze bees. Ze conveniences of a built-in heat ray..._"

**Meanwhile, WordGirl, the Doctor, and U.N.I.T. looked on...**

"It appears to be gathering some honey from a beehive at the moment, WordGirl." said the Doctor, setting his binoculars down.

"Good, that means I can stop it before it gets to the city!"

"Wait, WordGirl, there's something you should know-" But before the Doctor could finish, WordGirl flew right towards it, swung her fist with all her might...

...and bounced harmlessly off the energy field surrounding the Cuisine Collective! It went right on pulling the honeycomb out of the tree as if nothing had happened, while WordGirl was sent flying right back to where the Doctor was standing.

"I was about to say its force field is quite thick. These things were built to 'take the heat of the kitchen' after all."

WordGirl asked, in a disbelieving tone, "You need something that can withstand an oncoming _train_ just to work in a kitchen?"

"On some planets. I mean, have _you_ ever cooked Rhakzon Blunder Beast?" the Doctor asked her, a question which she decided she didn't want to answer.

Just then, the Brigadier stepped in: "Well then, that means no amount of brute force is going to stop this cookbook from laying siege to the city, and then the world beyond. And yet, somehow, we _have_ to stop it."

Just then, Captain Huggyface shouted something at the Brigadier. Instead of translating, the Doctor rushed off towards a bush in the background...and poked it with his umbrella, causing a soldier to pop out!

"No, no no no..." said the soldier as he shivered in fear, "Crazy cookbooks cooking humans...I don't wanna be cooked! I didn't sign up for this, you can't send me-"

Before the soldier could finish, the Brigadier stomped right into the man's face, angrily shouting: "You, sir, signed up to be a part of U.N.I.T.! The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, and Earth's first line of defense against an alien invasion! This is _exactly_ what you signed up for! If you cannot do what you said you could do, then what are you doing here?"

The soldier stammered, trying to form an answer...then the Brigadier interrupted him, saying: "No excuses! All things considered, soldier, this is one of our easier days! We have the Doctor! We have WordGirl! And most importantly, we have ourselves! I see no reason we cannot win this round!"

The soldier looked around, nervously, as he considered everything his commander said...and then stood at attention, and stammered: "Y-yes sir. I'll give it a crack, sir."

"...Well done, Brigadier." congratulated the Doctor. "Way to keep the soldiers motivated."

"Thank you, Doctor...It's easy to see why Bambera wanted me specifically to come out of retirement, isn't it?" Then, the Brigadier walked back to where the Doctor and WordGirl were keeping an eye on the Cuisine Collective, as he continued to speak: "So, let's get back to planning, and find something to stop that book, so we can put that good motivation to good use, shall we?"

Everyone nodded...then suddenly, WordGirl spoke up: "Hey, look at this!" as she handed the Doctor and the Brigadier the binoculars.

A quick glance through the binoculars revealed that the Cuisine Collective was sidetracked yet again...this time, gathering squirrels up in its energy-bands!

"Well, by George..." said the Brigadier. "What would it want with those?"

"Must think they'll make a fine ingredient in a future dish, I suppose."

"...That's it!" exclaimed WordGirl, an idea forming in her head: Doctor, what was that thing you said about the Androgum?"

"Hmmm...that 'if it has meat, they believe it should be eaten?'"

WordGirl nodded, said: "You guys get busy; I know how to distract that book now!" And then, she flew off!

*(one scene transition later)*

"_Now zhen, what vould make a perfect use of zhese little morsels...Oh, a fried meat ensemble vou'd be such a choice!"_ It's electronic mind made up, the book held the squirrels by their tails up to it's face, and charged up its heat ray...

"HEY! BOOK!"

"_Book? Vho called me a zimple 'book'?!_" Angered, the Cuisine Collective dropped the frightened squirrels and turned to face WordGirl, who had appeared right behind it.

"_I shall have you know zat _I_, am ze Cuisine Collective! Programmed by ze genius chefs of ze planet Tersurus, and written vith ze greatest Androgum recipes! I not only know ze best cuisine in ze galaxie, I can _make_ it as vell!_"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude... I just wanted to ask a question, that's all!"

The book 'humphed', and then allowed her to ask her question: "Is there any cuisine in your pages involving... Lexicionians?"

"_Oh yes zhere is. Yet, Lexicon Word Salad is such a rare delicacy, because ze ingredients are so rare! Oh, vhat I wouldn't give for an opportunity to craft such cuisine..."_

This was what WordGirl was waiting for. Without another moment's hesitation, she pounced: "Cuisine: A style or method of cooking, sometimes as a characteristic of a particular country, region, or establishment. It also means food cooked in a certain way, which is what most people refer to when they are 'sampling the local cuisine'."

Then, she waited, while the shocked Cuisine Collective took in and processed what she said...eventually saying: "_A word definition...you are a Lexicionian?_"

"Last time I checked, I was."

A wide grin appeared on the coobook's holographic face; "_Oh, vhat grand fortune! One Lexicon Word Salad, coming right up!_"

The book suddenly grasped WordGirl with an energy-band...prompting her to say: "Hold on tight!" and zip off into the sky! She flew all over the sky, with the Cuisine Collective holding on tight, shocked and at the same time, determined.

*(one scene transition later)*

"Well then, she's got it busy, but I don't know for how long."

The Doctor and the Brigadier briefly thought about possible actions...and then the Brigadier gave his suggestion: "Doctor, I suggest we use the time she's given us to get everyone out of the city, and out of that book's immediate range."

"Good idea, Lethbridge-Stewart. You and your soldiers get right on that."

At that moment, Captain Huggyface chirped up, with the Doctor translating his screeches as "I want to help you out with the evacuation."

The Brigadier took a good long look at the strangely-clad monkey. Then, he turned to ask the Doctor whether Huggy was really suited for this...

...only to find the Doctor running off! The Brigadier called after him, and the Doctor shouted back: "You get on with that evacuation! I'll tackle the problem from my end!"

"You're just leaving us?"

"Don't worry! You've got Captain Huggyface, he should make up for my absence!"

Captain Flanders took this opportunity to call out: "So you're just leaving us with the monkey and dashing off?"

"_Lexiconian_ monkey!" And with that, the Doctor disappeared over a hill.

Finally, the Brigadier sighed. "Nothing for it, I suppose. SOLDIERS! LOAD UP IN THE TRUCK, WE'RE GOING TO THE CITY AND GETTING EVERYONE OUT!"

"YES SIR!" responded every soldier, and they piled up into the truck (which had finally gotten enough ham off of it that it could drive). With the Brigadier in the passenger seat up front, Flanders behind the wheel, and Huggy hanging off the right door, they drove off towards the city...

…..

….Meanwhile, the Doctor found what he was looking for: the blimp of Dr. Two-Brains, fading off into the horizon, forgotten amidst the confusion over the book.

"Hm, they're probably thinking: 'everyone will blame us for this disaster, let's hide off somewhere no one will think to look.' Well, I have a thing or two to say to them."

**Wait, why is the Doctor suddenly interested in them more than the Cuisine Collective?**

**Oh well, I'll find out later.**

**Anyway, back to the city...The soldiers drove through town, shouting warnings to everyone...**

"_Attention all citizens! There is a very dangerous robotic creation headed this way! You are advised to calmly leave the city as soon as you can! Do not worry, you should be able to return once the danger has passed._" shouted the Brigadier through a megaphone, as the truck drove through the streets.

Response was mixed. Most people gathered some things, packed their families into their cars, and drove off. Others stayed around to pack as much as they could, even the kitchen sink. Others wanted to stay, and try to find their children (most notably the Botsfords)...

….and then there was that one guy who ran in front of the truck, shouted the soldiers' very warning in their faces, and then sheepishly asked where the police station was. He ran off afterward, panicking and shouting "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPP!"

…...

After a little bit of this, the Brigadier finally said: "I think we've warned everybody. If WordGirl can hold off that book for a little longer, it'll find itself rather bored when it tries to lay siege to this particular city..."

No sooner had he said it, however, than WordGirl suddenly came crashing through the streets, landing in the sewer complex below...and not coming out! The Cuisine Collective floated up, and said: "_Ah, zhere are many humans here. Perfect for vhen I get around to making ze Varan Earthling Soup...but I still have not fully prepared ze Lexiconian! I must...aha! Zat vill do!_"

Suddenly, a massive jolt of energy surged from the cookbook...and right into Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy's 'Sandwich Crusher', still parked from its earlier use in a crime! The energy swirled round and round the controls...and soon the massive machine started moving on its own accord!

"_Perfect! Zat vill gather the ingredients for ze Earthling Soup...vhile I finish tenderizing ze Lexiconian!_" the Cuisine Collective said...just as WordGirl flew out of the hole in the street, and pushed the floating book far away.

"...I don't even _want_ to find out what it wants that thing to do, we have to stop it before that happens!"

"Yes Sir!" exclaimed Captain Flanders as he drove off in the Crusher's general direction.

**Meanwhile, the Doctor has been following the three other villains closely...**

After poking his head around another tree, the Doctor finally found what he was looking for: Deep in the forest, the parked and grounded mouse-shaped blimp of Dr. Two-Brains, concealed by the trees. Around its base, he then spied Dr. Two-Brains, the Butcher, Chuck, and two henchmen all sitting around and looking depressed.

"Ah, there you are! I hope you don't mind me dropping in, don't you?"

The Doctor had barely even finished that sentence before he was practically buried in ketchup and shish kebabs.

"I'll take that as a 'no, we are not interested in conversation at the moment.'"

"Look Mac, whatever you're doing here, bug off." said Dr. Two-Brains. "In case you haven't noticed, we really don't want to be found."

"Yeah, I mean, thanks to us the entire city's gonna be gooked into soop!"

"'Cooked' into 'Soup,'" the Doctor corrected the Butcher.

"But still," said Chuck, "It's kinda our fault! What'll our fellow villains think of us? We'll have gotten rid of everyone, which means no one to steal from, and thus no reason to be criminals! I don't think they'd let us back into their clubs after this."

"'This?'" said the Doctor, "'This' is not over! Nobody's been cooked into soup just yet. The Cuisine Collective's siege of the city is being delayed by WordGirl, allowing us time to find a way to deal with it once and for all."

Dr. Two-Brains scoffed at the Doctor; "Yeah, well that's _your_ problem! I mean, what's it gotta do with us? We're outta here!"

"Everything, actually! You see, you three are the key ingredients in a plan I devised to finally destroy the Cuisine Collective, and save the city! That's why I came here: to ask for your help!"

Dr. Two-Brains was shocked by the Doctor's proposal, as were the Butcher, Chuck, and the henchmen. Then, Dr. Two-Brains shook his head, and said, "W-well, what if we don't wanna _give_ you help?"

"Well, you can come and help...or you can keep wallowing in self-pity and never ever find out what my plan _would_ have been had you came over and helped! The choice is yours..."

*(one scene transition later)*

Back in the city, the Crusher was charging up the forces that powered the plate underneath, ready to smash into the ground, and frighten the townsfolk into a panic. Then, in the confusion, it would herd all the humans into a specifically-designated area...where the Cuisine Collective would prepare to cook them.

However, it was not quite ready to do this, and was just rolling down the streets...completely ignoring the little truck of soldiers that had gone into park behind it.

"In position?" the Brigadier asked. When he received a positive response, he said: "Alright, prepare to fire the harpoon on my mark." and then raised his hand, counting down with his fingers...

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"MARK!" The Brigadier shouted as he dropped his hand. Quickly, the soldiers pressed a button, and out of the back of the truck shot a massive metal barb on a rope...which soared through the air, approaching the Crusher...and then lodging the tip right under the cab!

"Right! It's all up to you now, Captain...Huggyface! Go shut that thing off!" shouted the Brigadier. In response, the good monkey captain screeched in a 'yes sir' pattern, and then leaped onto the rope connecting the truck with the Crusher...and as quickly as he could, swung up the rope like he was on monkey bars, climbing up towards the control seat of the Crusher!

Just then, the Crusher moved forward another few yards, jerking on the cable, and nearly causing Captain Huggyface to fall off...but as soon as his hands let go, he spun himself around and grasped the rope with his feet! Then, he spun himself hand-over-feet the rest of the way, much to the Brigadier's relief.

At last Huggy reached the control room. All the familiar controls for the Crusher were glowing with the Cuisine Collective's yellow energy, and moving by themselves.

Captain Huggyface thought back to all the times he and WordGirl fought the villainous owner of this contraption... and finally remembered the password to shut down the machine. He quickly leaped over, and entered the code: 'PASSWORD.'

To the confusion of the energy that was controlling it, the Crusher shut down. Captain Huggyface shouted in monkey screeches down to the Brigadier about his success.

"WELL DONE, THEN!" the Brigadier shouted back, putting a smile on Huggy's face...

Suddenly, he noticed that the Cuisine Collective's energy had left the controls, and was flying off! Huggy quickly grabbed onto the floating ball of light, which somehow supported his weight, and carried him all the way through the air!

On the ground, the Brigadier ordered his troops: "Drop the harpoon and follow him! We need to catch him if he drops!"

"Yes sir!" And with that, the soldiers drove off, as some of them pushed the harpoon gun out of the back of the truck.

*(one scene transition later)*

"_Oui, you are a feisty one, but soon you shall cease fighting back, and I may begin the creation of ze cuisine!_"

As WordGirl struggled, with increasing futility, against the energy-bands of her opponent, she began to imagine that as a distinct possibility...until, that is, she heard Huggy's screeches. Both she and the Cuisine Collective turned towards the sound...and saw that the monkey was riding an orb of the Collective's energy as it was returning to its source!

The returning energy was re-absorbed by the Cuisine Collective, with an added side-effect of it gaining a monkey on its face, distracting it enough to allow WordGirl to escape from its clutches.

"_Sacre bleu!"_ the Cuisine Collective suddenly exclaimed, "_Is zis some form of Earth-Primate? Oh no matter, I can adapt my recipe for Fried Habbalian Monkey to suit zhis morsel..._"

WordGirl just barely grabbed Captain Huggyface before he was zapped by the cookbook's heat ray. The book shouted "_Vhat? I missed? I must try again!_" before firing its heat ray again...and missing again.

"_Hurgh! Ztand still! Vhat am I supposed to cook if nothing vill let itself be cooked?!_"

"Look no further kiddo! We've got some stuff for you!"

WordGirl, Huggy, and the Cuisine Collective all turned around to see that Dr. Two-Brains' blimp had suddenly entered their area of the sky, and was pulling up alongside them, revealing all three food-themed supervillains.

"Yeah! Want some greedyents? We got greedyents!" shouted the Butcher, with no one bothering to correct him.

"Hello WordGirl!" called out a voice from behind the villains, a voice WordGirl instantly recognized as the Doctor's. She flew over and asked him what's going on, but he merely told her to wait and see...

"Me first!" called out Chuck, who pulled out what appeared to be a gun that shot bread, and fired several dozen slices at the Collective.

The book caught them all, saying "_Ah, perfect! Some bread crumbles vill be perfect ingredients for – vait a minute! Sacre Bleu! Zeese bread is _moldy!" The book dropped all of the moldy slices, disgusted.

"Oh you think _that's_ moldy?" asked Dr. Two-Brains, "Try some of this!" And with that, he pulled out a launcher of his own, and launched several overdue cheeses at the Cuisine Collective, which caught and dropped them just like the bread.

Not to be outdone, the Butcher shouted: "ROTTEN ROTISSERIE BLAST!" and several slimy-looking pieces of chicken flew out of his hands at the Collective, which caught and dropped them as well.

"_No! Zese cannot vork in my cuisine! I cannot vork with rotten foods!_" the Collective shouted in shock, the aura of yellow energy surrounding it beginning to shrink...

"It's working! Keep it up!" said the Doctor, before whispering something to WordGirl, who nodded understandingly along with Captain Huggyface. Meanwhile, the three villains launched another round of rotten and moldy food at the Cuisine Collective, and another, and another.

With every successive wave of food, the Cuisine Collective became more and more distressed... until it finally said: "_No! No! No! No more rotten food! I have nothing to cook! I must...shut down..._" Then, still a mile above the ground, the energy surrounding the book, along with its face, disappeared. The book then started falling...

….until WordGirl caught it, and then used her super-strength to rip the back off, allowing Captain Huggyface to pull out the glowing yellow power source! "Doctor!" WordGirl shouted, "We've got the power source!"

"Excellent! No more siege! The crisis is over!" exclaimed the Doctor. No sooner did he, than the voice of Dr. Two-Brains' henchman came out in a megaphone telling the citizens that they could return home.

*(one scene transition later)*

"So, it sounds like we all helped make the city safe!" WordGirl exclaimed to everyone gathered, including the villains!

"Yes indeed!" remarked the Brigadier. "And I'm glad it turned out the way it did. And furthermore, I now have firsthand experience as to why the Doctor has such faith in you. Both of you."

Captain Huggyface saluted him proudly, and the Brigadier returned the gesture with equal pride and respect.

Just then, The Butcher asked: "So, um, what happens to us? Are we gonna go to jail or somethin?"

"Hmm," WordGirl thought, and then she said: "Nah, it's almost Thanksgiving. Besides, you helped out in the end, so I think you deserve a little Thanksgiving break! Go home, spend some time with your families!"

"Oh, gee thanks!" the villains said.

"And I should probably do the same. The least of my reasons being to file the incident report to U.N.I.T. HQ."

"Well, don't let us stand in your way!" said the Doctor. The Brigadier saluted them, and with one last goodbye, ordered his soldiers into the truck.

The Doctor and the villains said goodbye as well, and left...but the Doctor returned for a second to say: "Oh, and I heard one of the soldiers mention a family looking for their daughter. May be worth thinking about...until next time, WordGirl. Whenever that is."

…...

…. "Wait, Butcher! Could you do me a favor?"

*(one scene transition later)*

"I wish I knew where Becky was..." moaned Mr. Botsford as he and T.J. walked back into their doors...

"Well, here I am! And look what me and Bob got!"

Mr. Botsford turned...to see Becky and Bob holding a turkey, all ready for cooking! "Wow!" exclaimed Mr. Botsford, "That's what you've been doing all this time? You knew I'd forgotten the turkey?"

Becky began to answer...but then Mr. Botsford decided to hug her and Bob anyway.

"Awww, I love you too, daddy!...I take it I'm in big trouble for not telling you where I was going?"

"Oh yes. Big time...but that can wait till after Thanksgiving, can it?"

"Oh, thank you so much!"

**And so, with the Cuisine Collective defeated and it's siege ended, everyone returns home for a happy Thanksgiving... the soldiers from U.N.I.T., the Doctor, the Brigadier, the villains, and Becky and her family all settle down to enjoy some nice thanksgiving cuisine...speaking of which, what _was _the secret ingredient in the new batch of 'Beans a la Botsford?'**

"Don't tell anyone...but...it's horseradish!" Mr. Botsford whispered. Becky, who heard this with her super-hearing, cringed.

**Oh, well...**

**Anyway, be sure to have a happy Thanksgiving, and tune in to the next shorter, but no less spectacular, adventure of WORDGIRL!**

* * *

THE END. (for now...)

* * *

PHEW! Writing's gotten tough in college! Glad I had a thanksgiving break to finish this one!

Anyway, I should be getting on with my next story sometime soon. It should be a 'Transformers' fanfic, for those who are interested.


End file.
